Amor secreto
by lesnatalia
Summary: Jiraiya invita a salir a Tsunade pasara algo mas en esta cita
1. Chapter 1

Era una un tarde tranquila y Tsunade hacia el papeleo habitual cuando Jiraiya entra por la ventana y se pone enfrente de Tsunade.

Tsunade: Que quieres Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Invitarte a tomar sake.

Tsunade: Bueno me viene bien un descanso.

Jiraiya: (Agarrándola del brazo) entonces vamos.

Jiraiya: Creo que has tomado mucho

Tsunade: Claro que no hip (Tsunade se desmaya)

Jiraiya: (Jiraiya carga a tsunade, pone el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y se va).

Jiraiya: (Llega a su casa entra y acuesta a Tsunade en la cama y la mira) _se ve hermosa, en que estoy pensando. _

Tsunade: (Tsunade despierta y ve a Jiraiya) que paso que hago aquí, ahu mi cabeza, que hice anoche.

Jiraiya: No nada solo te emborrachaste hasta desmayarte así que te traje aquí.

Tsunade: Bueno iré por un poco de té (Tsunade se para) ahu ahu (Tsunade se vuelve a acostar) me duele la mucho cabeza.

Jiraiya: (Jiraiya se ríe) ja ja ja yo lo hare (Jiraiya se para va por el té) toma (Jiraiya toma del té).

Tsunade: Bueno ya es mejor que me vaya o Shizune se molestara.

Jiraiya: (Jiraiya la toma del brazo y la besa)

Tsunade: (tsunade se separa de el) porque me besaste Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Porque te amo.

Tsunade: (Lo vuelve a besar y le dice) te veo luego.


	2. Chapter 2

En la torre de la hokage Shizune buscaba a la hokage.

Shizune: Donde estará Lady Tsunade, este es el colmo irse toda la tarde de ayer y toda la mañana de hoy (Shizune entra en LA oficina de la hokage).

Tsunade: Oh ahí estas Shizune

Shizune: _Cálmate Shizune cálmate, _donde estaba Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: Por ahí

Shizune: Bueno tiene mucho papeleo que hacer Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: (Suspira) Bueno a trabajar.

Shizune: (Shizune sale de la oficina de la hokage)

Tsunade: _Que aburrido por que no vienes Jiraiya._

Tiempo después Jiraiya llega y ve dormida a Tsunade.

Jiraiya: _Que linda se ve dormida. _

Tsunade: (Tsunade dice dormida) Jiraiya, Jiraiya (En ese momento Tsunade despierta y ve que Jiraiya la estaba viendo) Jiraiya ya llegaste, nos vamos.

Jiraiya: Claro pero la próxima cita será afuera de Kanoha y te tengo que vendar los ojos.

Entonces sale de la ventana y se dirigen a las afueras de la ciudad.

Jiraiya: Bueno ya llegamos ahora puedes quitarte la venda.

Tsunade: (Tsunade se quita la venda y voltea a ver al bosque con cascada) todo es tan hermoso Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Bueno quieres nadar.

Tsunade: No tengo puesto el traje de baño.

Jiraiya: No importa.

Tsunade: No estarás insinuando que nade sin ropa verdad pervertido.

Jiraiya: Claro que no como crees yo digo así con la ropa, piensas que yo Jiraiya uno de los famosos sennin de Kanoha pude ser tan pervertido.

Tsunade: (Tsunade lo mira) Tu que crees Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: (Salta al agua) Y que no vas a entrar.

Tsunade: (Salta hacia Jiraiya) Claro que si (lo besa).

Horas después de nadar salen del agua.

Jiraiya: Mira que lindas está las estrellas Tsunade.

Tsunade: (Se acuesta en el pasto) Tienes toda la razón Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: (Jiraiya la abraza y le da un beso).

Tsunade: (Tsunade se separa de Jiraiya) creo que nos debemos ir Shizune esta ya muy molesta por lo de ayer como para llegar tarde mañana al papeleo (suspira).

Jiraiya: (La besa) Bueno pero mañana vamos a salir otra vez verdad (La vuelve a besar).

Tsunade: Claro que si.

Jiraiya: Bueno vámonos antes de que te regañen

Llegaron a la torre de la hokage pero alguien los vigilaba de lejos.

¿?: Así que el viejo pervertido sale con Tsunade-bachan.

Tsunade: Baja de ahí Naruto.

Naruto: Hola vieja Tsunade, hola viejo pervertido.

Jiraiya y Tsunade: Naruto te he dicho que no me digas así.

Naruto: Perdón tranquilos ha y no se preocupen con migo tiene el secreto seguro y con la otra persona que los espía claro.

Jiraiya y Tsunade: QUEEEEE¡ QUIEN ES

¿?: YO

Jiraiya y Tsunade: SHIZUNE¡

Shizune: Así que estos días te has escapado Jiraiya eh

Tsunade: (Sonrojada) Si, pero, pero

Shizune: (Suspira) Le propongo un trato Lady Tsunade mañana le doy libre el día para qué vaya con Jiraiya, pero al día siguiente de ese va hacer el triple de papeleo.

Tsunade: Gracias Shizune te juro que hare todo el papeleo o hasta más.(Tsunade le da un beso y le susurra a Jiraiya) Mañana te veo Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Bueno adiós, vámonos Naruto

Naruto: Ya voy ero-sennin


End file.
